Imanes
by samej
Summary: Serie de drabbles inconexos de distintas parejas, yaoi, het o yuri. Podrá tener toda clase de advertencias. Último: Invencible. Renji/Ichigo.
1. Imanes

_Y otro más, y último por hoy. Para el reto de besos de el burdel (link en profile). Esta pareja tiene su morbo, aunque prefiero (hablando de yaoi) a Renji con Byakuya y a Ichigo con Grimmjow. _

_Advertencias: Yaoi. PWP._

_Disclaimer (para todo el fic): Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece al genial mangaka Kubo Tite. Yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener beneficio aparte del posible feedback._

_#Nota: Editado en Agosto 2009.  
_

* * *

**Imanes**

No sabe como ha llegado a esa situación pero sí sabe que no puede parar. Es como pelear, es ganar un terreno que el otro considera suyo por derecho propio. Se besan luchando, con fuerza, aplastando al otro cuando cree que lleva demasiado tiempo al mando. Ichigo le arranca la cinta con la que se sujeta el pelo y entierra los dedos en ese mar rojo que le hace cosquillas en los hombros. Renji _arde_ literalmente cuando la lengua de Ichigo consigue apropiarse de toda su boca. Ichigo atrae y separa, acaricia y muerde. Es imprevisible y Renji es ingobernable. La saliva se entremezcla en sus bocas, pero no se separan ni cuando Ichigo le empuja para ponerse encima.

Ni juntos, ni separados, son como imanes que cambian su polaridad cuando les conviene. O cuando el otro lo permite.

* * *

_Oh Renji, OH Ichigo ajsjdhjasdhasd (cofcof). Dejo las incoherencias para otro día, que hoy es tarde y me tengo que ir a la cama._

_Los reviews, as always, me hacen asquerosamente feliz._


	2. After the battle

_Tenía esto subido hace tiempo en lj pero no tenía claro cómo hacerlo aquí, al final me he decidido por subirlos todos juntos. Escrito para **Taigrin** en un meme de lj :)  
_

_Pairing: Byakuya/Renji  
Advertencias: Spoilers Soul Society._

* * *

**After the battle**

Cuando se quedan solos en la habitación del hospital, después de la (incómoda) interrupción de Ichigo, Renji se queda callado. Callado, y rojo, porque el imbécil del pelo naranja no sabe mantener la puta boca cerrada y ha hecho que vuelva su inseguridad, y lo que le iba a decir a su capitán le suena _tan_ estúpido que no sabe cómo seguir.

Está levantado, justo al lado de la cama de Byakuya y éste le mira expectante para que termine lo que estaba diciendo. Renji abre la boca, suelta un sonido que podría o no ser el principio de una palabra y a Byakuya se le acaba la paciencia, porque después de que le haya pateado el culo un niñato que no sabe _nada_, no está para tonterías.

Así que se incorpora antes de que Renji se ponga todavía más nervioso y diga alguna estupidez y le coge del traje, atrayéndole hacía sí, aprovechando la expresión de sorpresa que ha puesto para besarle y hundirle la lengua. Besa suave, sinuoso, y si Renji no se estuviera ya agarrado de su nuca probablemente se caería hacia atrás. Pero eso significaría tener que separarse de su boca y es en lo último que puede pensar en ese momento, ahora que Byakuya ha cerrado los ojos y le lame suavemente los labios.

_Puede que me hayas mordido mucho, mucho más profundo de lo que imaginaba._

* * *

_Sexy Byaku groar! Ya sabeis que los reviews me alegran el día._


	3. Contrastes

_Hoy vengo con het :) Mi OTP original, que todavía shippeo aunque en menor medida :)_

_Pairing: Ichigo/Rukia._

_Advertencias: Sin spoilers, PWP._

_

* * *

_**Contrastes**

Levanta los brazos y deja que le quite la camiseta. Los labios le duelen por la ausencia durante el tiempo que están separados de los de Ichigo. Parece que a él también le pasa lo mismo a juzgar por la ansiedad con la que bebe de su boca en el momento en el que se vuelven a juntar. Se separa de nuevo, juguetea, recorre el contorno de sus labios aprovechando para sentir su cálida respiración en los propios. Ichigo le mordisquea a su vez, mientras las manos recorren su espalda y la aprietan contra él, levántandola (_tan pequeña, tan ligera_) y haciendo que no se sepa dónde empieza el cuerpo de él y donde termina el de Rukia. Vuelve a introducir la lengua, incapaz de seguir el juego del tanteo, y él le responde con la misma actitud, arqueándose contra él y sujetándose de sus hombros con una fuerza que nadie imaginaría. Es lo que más le gusta de Rukia.

La lleva hasta la cama, incapaz de aguantarse sobre sus propias piernas. Está hambriento de ella, y no va a parar hasta acabar saciado.

Aunque duda que ese momento vaya a llegar.

* * *

_Los reviews me alegran el día :)_


	4. Invencible

_Escrito para Eve Malfoy en un meme de lj. _

_Pairing: Renji/Ichigo.  
Rating: K+  
__Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el cap 379, pero siendo AU. Y PWP._

* * *

**Invencible**

Hay algo que sabe distinto en los besos de Ichigo cuando vuelve de la pelea con Ulquiorra. Renji se afana en conseguir descifrarlo mientras intenta limpiar los últimos rastros de sangre de la boca de Ichigo con la lengua, llenándole de su saliva. Le estira del pelo de la nuca para obligarle a abrirla más y conseguir más acceso pero aún así es incapaz de saber qué hay de diferente. Quizá es la energía que le falta imprimir al beso, que después de una pelea ganada suele multiplicarse por diez. Pero no es que _falte _energía si no que, simplemente, no se corresponde a la usual en él. No sabe a pelea ganada, ni a "he salvado a una amiga"; sabe a muerte, a desesperación. A arrepentimiento.

Renji se da cuenta de repente, con un latigazo de incredulidad. Por primera vez desde que le conoce, el invencible Ichigo sabe a derrota.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Ya sabeis que los reviews me hacen feliz. Tengo que pensar parejita para el siguiente, ¿quizá un Kensei/Hisagi? ¿O Grimmjow/Ichigo? O estrenarme con el yuri con un Rukia/Orihime..._


End file.
